


You Know What They Say About Big Feet

by TurtlePlz



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hehehe, M/M, You know what they say~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlePlz/pseuds/TurtlePlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bath time for the Company and something seems amiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What They Say About Big Feet

**Author's Note:**

> The Hobbit isn't (nor will it ever be) mine.

What luck! It was great that they finally had something go their way during this insane journey.

When they had gotten down from the Caroock their aches and pains starting surfacing but they continued to trudge on.

Fili was the first to spot it, and soon the rest of them all went over to what seemed to be a heated spring.

As the men were getting ready to hop in, Thorin, while taking off his belt gave the hobbit a concerned look.

“Bilbo, are you sure you’re alright after that battle? Your thigh looks rather… disfigured.”

The other dwarves looked up with varying degrees of concern. After showing his courage when he saved Thorin, the dwarves had opened up to him more.

Their burglar froze for a moment. He had been rather on the fence about bathing with all of them. He might be seen as more of a member of the group, but he was still a proper hobbit thank you very much!

He was rather confused for a moment, “Disfigured? What are y….” When he looked down to see the damage his face flushed red in an instant as he sputtered. 

“That-I.Thats not.” Bilbo seemed to be unable to form a sentence as he rushed to cover himself. 

“Stop staring!” he hissed, flush traveling from his face down over his shoulders and to his chest.

Thorin continued to stare for a moment, almost dumbstruck. There was no way that…. 

He was broken from his daze when he heard Kili gave a lewd whistle. 

Thorin turned away swiftly, his face heating up. 

Fili made a joke about ‘big feet’ and suddenly the area was filled with laughter and the awkward moment was forgotten.

However if Thorin gave the hobbit a few more lingering stares than normal, no one seemed to either notice or want to comment on it.


End file.
